Visitor From The Past
by Whipper
Summary: Sequel to Past, Present And Future. ELF.


Disclaimers; apply   
   
Author's Note; This story takes place in the IRI Team Universe. A huge thank you to everyone that's written reviews and sent me feedback :) *hugs*   
  
   
SECOND EPISODE IN THE IRI UNIVERSE:  
Visitors From The Past    
  
"I don't understand. You told me he was the right man for the job. Don't you remember that?"   
  
"Of course I remember."   
  
"You recommended him to me, Katie, and now you're telling me to kick him out of the team?"    
  
"I'm not telling you to kick him out of the team, Captain Ford. I'm just telling you that you need to re-evaluate his position as a member in your IRI-unit."    
"Very well, Admiral." Ford's voice was hard. "Might I ask what brought on this sudden change of mind, ma'am?"    
  
Katherine Hitchcock looked down at her hands. She hated to see that disappointed look on her old friend's face. But she didn't have a choice. Her superiors had been very clear on this matter.    
  
"He's been sick, Jonathan. Very, very sick."    
  
"I know that. And so did you."    
  
"Yes, I knew." She took a deep breath. "I want him to stay in the team as much as you do. But there have been a lot of questions, Jonathan. From people far above me."    
  
"Are they ordering you to take him off the team?"    
  
"No, not yet. But they're not happy. They don't want a man with Lucas' background in one of the IRI-teams. And, in a way, I understand them. I'm sorry."    
  
***    
  
"Is it mine?"    
  
Tony nodded. Dagwood looked at the small, furry kitten in Tony's arms. The cat looked back at the GELF and yawned.    
  
"But it's so small..." Dagg sounded almost desperate. "What if I break it?"    
  
Tony didn't know what to say. Lucas, who had been laying on the couch half-asleep for a couple of hours, came up to Dagg and put his hand on the big man's arm. He had a pretty good idea of what Dagg was thinking and he knew what his friend needed to hear.    
  
"Give it to me?"    
  
As Tony handed over the kitten to Lucas, Captain Ford stepped into the room. He knew that Tony had been planning this for almost a week so he decided to wait with the bad news. He watched Lucas give the cat to Dagg and he could hear him tell the GELF with a calm and convincing voice that the kitten wouldn't break and that he was sure Dagg would be a great caretaker for the little animal.    
  
Dagg's broad smile was almost enough to make Ford forget about his conversation with Admiral Hitchcook. But just almost. As he saw Lucas limp back to the couch with a tired look on his face he couldn't help wondering if Katie had been right. Maybe Lucas wasn't well enough for this yet.    
  
"Is something wrong?"    
  
Ford turned around, surprised that he hadn't noticed Tim sneaking up on him.    
  
"Do you ever wonder if Lucas is strong enough for this?"    
  
Tim looked over at Lucas. Just as the Captain he saw how tired Lucas looked, how the constant pain in his leg made his eyes look older. But he also saw the small smile on the kid's lips as he watched Dagg and Tony play with the kitten.    
  
"I worry, but I think he'll make it. Don't you?"    
  
Ford sighed. He too worried. More now than he had before. He remembered the look on Lucas' face in the hospital and he was afraid that without his friends to help him, Lucas wouldn't make it all.    
  
"I hope he will."    
  
"Does this have anything to do with Katie's call?"    
  
"Yes." Ford lowered his voice a little. "There's a lot of people... important people... that don't think he should be on the team. Katie more or less asked me to kick him out."    
  
"She did?!" Tim shook his head, not knowing what to think of his old friend. "Well... will you?"    
  
"I don't know, Tim. I just don't know."    
  
***    
  
"Have you spoken with Captain Ford yet?"    
  
"Yes, sir. I spoke to him last night."    
  
"What did he say?"    
  
"He didn't agree with you, sir. And honestly, Richard, nor do I."    
  
Katie looked at her boss with tired eyes. She had been up all night thinking about her conversation with Ford. What she had done felt so very wrong and she had been taught to follow her instincts. That was why she was now sitting in Richard Valenti's office, preparing to convince him to give herself and Ford a chance to change her superiors minds.    
  
"I understand you, Katherine. But you must understand us too."    
  
"Lucas Wolenczak merits are exceptional. He's among the best you can find. He's an excellent scientist and a good soldier. He has done nothing wrong."    
  
"He tried to kill himself," Valenti said. "I'm sure he had his reasons for that but still. He tried to kill himself and then he had to spend six months in a hospital. As far as I'm aware he hadn't even left the hospital when Ford recruited him!"    
  
"He's better now, sir."    
  
"His doctors don't think he's well enough to be out of the hospital yet."    
  
"His doctors don't know him!"    
  
Valenti shook his head.    
  
"I think you're wrong, Katherine. But I will give you a chance to prove me wrong. I want you to talk to Captain Ford, Mr. Wolenczak and the other men in the IRI-team. Then I want you to come here to my office and make a recommendation. If you tell me that Lucas Wolenczak should still be on the team, he will be. But if you have any doubts, any whatsoever... This is not just about his life, Katherine. It's about his lives of his team-mates and the people the IRI-teams are supposed to help too. I trust you to do what's right."    
  
"Yes, sir."    


  
I'll post the next part in a day or two. Promise :)   
  



End file.
